The present invention relates to a circuit controlling a fluidically controlled brake regulator in dependence on the load of a vehicle having at least two wheels each provided with a suspension member. from EP-A-0,223,641, to which reference may be made in particular with regard to the functioning of a regulator of this kind.
A fluidic pressure sensor cooperating with a suspension member in controlling a brake regulator is
known from EP-A-0,283,328.
GB-A-1,542,507 a system controlling a mechanically controlled brake regulator in dependence on the load applied to a vehicle wheel and regulated pneumatically in dependence on the trim of the vehicle is known. This system is relatively complex and thus expensive to produce and to install in a vehicle. In addition, the brake regulation is dependent on the load applied to a single wheel selected arbitrarily. However, this wheel is not necessarily the one which is critical for making the brake regulation. In the case of unbalanced distribution of loads at the rear of the vehicle, or in the case of partial dynamic transfer of load from one side of the vehicle to the other--as occurs when the vehicle corners--the information supplied to the regulator may then be representative of the half-shaft to which the greater load or the load transfer is applied. The brake regulation applied to the other wheel then corresponds to a load greater than the actual load. There is thus a risk of locking the more lightly loaded wheel unless the intervention points are shifted by a value equal to the amplitude of the potential risk, which entails a substantial reduction of the braking efficiency on the rear axle. A regulation is thus obtained which is not always the best possible regulation.